Because of that CAKE
by xXPureMadnessXx
Summary: YAY! The adventure has begun! Will Gilbert ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

So I thought about this the other day….

Do you remember during one of the Pandora hearts omakes when Vincent gave Gil a cake? And do you remember that it said 'eat me' on it?

Because in all of the Alice in Wonderland things whenever Alice ate or drank anything that said 'eat me' or 'drink me' she would get big or small….

So did anything happen to Gilbert?

Any who I was wondering if I should continue this thought and write a story about it or just leave it alone…. I would love to know what everyone thinks about it! XD

BTW if you like this idea and want to write your own story go ahead! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty its official I am writing the story! YAY! Here is the first Chapter! XD

Gilbert was sitting in his room looking at the cake Vincent gave him.

"_hmm…. Well this was nice of him…."_ He said with a slight smile on his face.

He got up and headed towards one of the dining rooms in the Rainsworth mansion. Once he arrived he looked around and saw no one….

"_Well.. Maybe I will actually be able to eat in peace this time.."_

He grabbed a plate and a fork and started poking at the cake.

"_I should probably hurry up and eat this before Break comes… That guy can smell cake from a mile away…. Geez.."_

Gilbert took a bite and then quickly finished it because it was REALLY good! He leaned back in his chair and then started to feel a little weird…. He grabbed his head because it was starting to throb and then saw that things started to change… Everything was becoming….. LARGER!

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THIS! I AM TINY!"

Gil was still sitting in the chair. He looked around and couldn't believe his eyes! He got up and walked over to the edge of the chair and looked down.

*gulp* "This is no good! How am I supposed to get down….. Wait….. How am I supposed to do ANYTHING at this size?" then he heard someone walking through the hallway

"GIL! Where are you?"

"OZ? I can't let him see me like this!" Gil quickly climbed down one of the chair's legs and hid under the table. Then he heard that Oz had already gone looking somewhere else. "Sheesh…. How am I supposed to get back to normal size? Dang it Vincent!" Then the exact thing that Gilbert didn't want to happen happened…

"Hey Gilbert-kun! I know you're in here! And I know you had cake!"

*gasp*_"Break is here! NO! NO! NO! NO! He is going to FIND me dang it!"_

Break started searching around the room and is a little puzzled that he can't find Gil…

"_That's weird…. I know he is in here I can sense his presence…"_ He looked over towards the plate and fork. _"He would never leave his plate and fork out like that.. " _He walked over to the table and looked at the spot where Gil was sitting.

Gilbert knew that Break was nearby and he had to get away without being noticed and he had to do it quickly. He peeked out from under the table cloth and saw BREAK STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM!

"GAAAHHH!" Gil yelled and then quickly covered his mouth noticing what he had just done. He quickly started running in the other direction cursing at himself.

Break heard the GAH and quickly looked in its direction. "Oh~ ho so you are under the table" He bent down and lifted the table cloth and saw…. Gil?

Gil decided to give up… He was found… He stopped running and looked towards Break..

Break's Eye got large! "G-Gilbert? Is that really you?"

"Unfortunately….. yes…" Gilbert was quite depressed that he was found… and he was found by Break the one person he REALLY didn't want to find him… It was also really weird for him.. He got used to looking down at Break and here they were.. Break looking down at him…

"he..hehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DANG IT BREAK THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LAUGHING!"

"You have really done it this time Gil-kun! HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" in a fit of rage Gil went charging at Break and started punching Break's shoe. "GGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Break tapped Gil's head with his finger. "Calm down little one" *snickers*

Gil gave up…. It was useless… There was no point in getting angry now… He didn't want to admit it, but he needed Break's help…. Gilbert's train of thought was interrupted when Break started to pick him up!

"BREAK! What are you doing! Put me down!"

"Oh just hush.." Break stood up and placed Gil on the table. Break then sat down in a chair and rested his head in his hand and pulled out some candy. "Now what are you going to do Gilbert?" Break said looking at Gil giving him a small candy….. well it was small for Break anyway…

Gil looked at the candy he was holding in his arms and then at Break.. "Well I don't want Oz to find out…. Who knows what he will do… and I need to find a way to return to normal as soon as possible…."

"and it looks like you need my help to accomplish this… am I right?" Break said lifting Gil's chin with his finger and leaned down really close to Gil.

"Quit being a FREAK BREAK! And Yea…. I need your help…." *pushing Break's finger away*

*sigh* "Well you're just as useless as ever…." *rests head on hand again*

"gggrrrrrrrrr… Break… Do you have any idea of how ….. to fix this? *trying to sound like Break's last comment didn't bother him*

"Well honestly I have no idea….. But for the time being We need to keep this a secret if you don't want Oz to know…."

"Sooooo… I am stuck with you!"

"Until we find out how to fix this or you can just let Oz find out and then he can be your babysitter!" *Smile*

"Huh? BABYSITTER? Oh SHUT UP BREAK! Anyways…. I need time to think…."

"Very well you're stuck with me today!"

"Wait! What?"

*Grin* Break grabbed Gil and walked out of the room with Gil in his hand.

"HEY! You can't just grab me like that! Put me Down! Where are we going! DON-"Gil was cut off when Break covered his mouth with his thumb and held him behind his back.

"Oh Hello Oz-kun!"

"Hi Break.. Have you seen Gil anywhere?"

Gil eye's got really big.

"Oh sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I have not…"

Gil felt the grip on him tighten a little.

"Ok…. Well I am going to continue looking….."

"Good luck Oz-kun!" *waves with free hand*He then held Gil at eye level and removed his thumb. "You know.. I am not a fan of lying like that…"

"Huh! What are you talking about? You lie all the time!"

Break opened his hand and let Gil rest on the palm of his hand. "Actually I tell the truth all the time, just not the whole truth…" *Grin*

Gil stood up and looked around while Break was walking and then looked at Him…

"So umm where are we going?"

"To my room!"

"Huh! WHY?"

"Haha! Because no one ever goes in there and you can stay there while I go out!"

"Where are you going?"

"You are quite a nosey guy Gilbert-kun!" *pokes Gil*

"Don't touch me! And I have a right to know anyways! I am the one who is TINY!"

*sigh* "Well I guess I could take you with me, but Oz and the others will probably find out if you come."

"FINE! Just don't leave me alone in your room.. Is there any way to keep me from being seen?"

"Well…..*places finger on chin* I could hide you in my clothing…"

"WHAT! HECK NO!... *face palms* Do you have any pockets that aren't in your pants?"

"Hahaha! Well I have this pocket.. *places Gil in his shirt pocket that was on the upper right side of his shirt* There… What do you think?" said looking down at Gil in his pocket… _"He looks so pitiful.." _

"I didn't know you had a pocket here…. And I guess it will have to do…" *is really depressed now*

"Well then let's go! It is rude to be late!"

So this is the first Chapter! YAY! The next chapter is when the other characters will appear! X3

I am really sorry if this chapter is really lame... It will get better in futur chapters! XD

If any of you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know! :D

So I don't think I need to say this but I will… I don't own Pandora Hearts in anyway!

I will update Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2! XD **

Gil was still riding in Break's pocket while Break was walking towards the lake that wasn't too far away from the mansion, but far enough for Gil to get bored and sleepy… Gilbert was trying his hardest to stay awake. He felt like he was being rocked to sleep from the movements of Break's walking. He didn't want to go to sleep for two reasons… one he didn't like to sleep when someone is around and two Break might do something to him while he was fast asleep.

"_I must stay awake!"_

Break noticed that Gil looked a little sleepy the way that he was resting his head on the pocket.

"You know.. You can take a nap…"

"No! I need to stay awake!"

"Ok then….. I can help you with that!"

"Huh?"

Break sat down on the ground underneath a tree. Then pulled Gilbert out of his pocket and placed him on the ground next to him.

"Why did you stop walking? We aren't there yet!"

"I am well aware of that. I decided that this place would be a nice place to rest for a little" Break said this while stretching and then laying down on the cool grass.

"I thought you said that we were going to be late?"

Break turned his head to look at Gil. "No. I said it was rude to be late. Not that we were going to be late... Sheesh you are so uptight!" He turned his head up to look at the sky.

"Well you are too care free!"

"…." *still looking at the sky*

…. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

*smirk*

"ggggrrrrrrrr….." Gil ran up to Break's shoulder and climbed up to his chest.

"W-wow! What are you doing Gil-kun?" He picked up his head to see Gil standing on his chest with a very angry look on his face. Break bit his lip trying not to laugh, but it was in vain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GILBERT you look so CUTE!"

Gil fell on his back from Break's laughing because it isn't easy to keep your balance on a moving surface. Break then sat up a bit to lean on his elbows which sent Gil sliding down.

"Geez Break! Watch it! And I am NOT CUTE!... *sigh* Can we go now?" Gil said trying to get back onto his feet.

*giggle* "Are you awake now?"

"Huh? That's Why you did this?"

"Ha! No it's not the only reason I wanted to rest a little as well! *Grin* By the way… What time is it?"

*pulls out pocket watch* "Well…. It's 5 till 1:00.. Why?"

"Oh MY! Well we better get going then! I am supposed to be there at one! Hahaha!"

Break grabbed Gil, stood up, and started to run towards the lake. Once they got there Break hid behind a tree to see who all was there.

"Well it looks like everyone made it!"

Break put his hand over a little so Gil could see and Gil's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to have lunch with Oz, Alice, and Sharon?"

"Well… What's the fun of telling you everything?"

*sigh* "I have nothing to say…."

*snicker*"Well are you ready?"

"I guess…"

Break put Gilbert in his pocket and walked over to the group.

"HELLO EVERYONE! What a beautiful day to have a picnic, yes?"

"Oh Hi Break! Nice of you to finally show up!"

"Oh I wasn't that late! I was only… *looks at Gil hidden in his pocket who had his pocket watch out and held out one finger* a minute late!"

Oz noticed the slight pause, but decided to forget about it… it was Break after all…

"Come have a seat Break." Sharon said patting the ground next to her.

Break did as told and they began to eat. Alice was devouring her meat, Oz and Sharon were drinking their tea, and Break was eating All the cake.. The usual except Gilbert didn't have anything to eat and he was very hungry….

Gil decided to get Break's attention so he punched him a couple times.

"Pssst! Break!" Gil said as quietly as possible and then punched him again.

Break looked down, but made sure no one was looking first…

"I'm hungry!"

*sigh* Break grabbed a strawberry, tore off a piece and dropped it into his pocket and then ate the rest. Gil gladly accepted the piece and happily ate it. He really liked strawberries! When he was done he decided to look around. So He peeked over the pocket and then saw Oz staring right at him! He quickly hid again, but it was too late….. Gilbert started to curse at himself again!

"Ummm… Break what is in your pocket?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean Oz-kun?"

"I saw something in your pocket!"

Break looked down at Gil and put a 'you are such an idiot' smile on and Gil began to sweat!

"Yea clown! I saw you put a part of a strawberry in there! WHY?"

"Oh~ is Break keeping something from us?" Sharon said reaching for her 'weapon'.

*nervous laugh* "What makes you think that? *nervous smile* I have absolutely 'NOTHING' in my pocket see!" *pats pocket lightly*

*gulp* Gil was getting really nervous!

"PAT IT HARDER CLOWN!"

*pats a little harder*

"HARDER!"

Break looked at Gil unsure if he should. Gil nodded and Break hit the pocket REALLY hard!

"See! Nothing! *smile* you guys must be seeing things!"

Gilbert was in pain…. His ears were ringing and the wind was completely knocked out of him…. He was trying to quietly gasp for air, but that takes some serious skill!

Everyone seemed to be satisfied and went back to what they were doing, but Break actually felt kind of bad about totally crushing Gil like that and He noticed that Gil was struggling so he needed to think of something so he could check on Gil without the others knowing. So Break quickly turned around and faced the woods.

"What's wrong Break?"

"Umm I thought I heard something.. I will go check it out! You guys stay here *smile*"

Break stood up and quickly ran deep into the woods. He then knelt down, pulled Gil out of his pocket and then laid him in his hand.

"Hey are you alright?"

*cough* *cough* "Sheesh Break!... Did you have to hit that hard?" *cough*

"Well they wouldn't settle for any less and Sharon was…. Well you know…" *is avoiding making eye contact*

"Yea I guess you are right…. *cough*"

Gilbert was struggling to sit up so Break helped him out a bit by pushing Gil's back up with his index finger.

"Oh By the way Gil-kun…. Oz is behind that tree right there.."*Grins and points to his right*

"W-WHAT?"

"Awww…. Did you know I was there the whole time?"

*snicker* "Of course! You should know by now that it is really hard to sneak up on me!"

Break stood up and faced Oz with Gil still in his hand.

"HEY! What happened to keeping this a secret DANG IT!"

"Pfffftt… Oz found out when you decided to take a look around! This was your fault!" *snicker*

Oz ran over and looked at Gil. He then picked him up from Break's hand and began to hug him!

"GIL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

*is being squeezed to death* "Oz….. I can't breathe!"

*giggle* "Do be careful Oz-kun~"

Oz lightened his grip a bit and looked at Gil with sad eyes

Oz don't do that! *sniffles* you are making me feel bad…."

"GIL! Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you!"

*sigh* "Let's keep the mushy bonding stuff to a minimum.." *covers mouth with sleeve*

"OH SHUT UP BREAK!... Anyways Can we please try to figure out how to get me back to normal?" *is being hugged by Oz again*

"Well I know of a place that we could go that might help.." Break said with his finger on his chin.

"REALLY! LET'S GO!" *is getting excited that there may be hope for him yet!*

"Haha! Slow down there… We need to take the girls back to the mansion first! It would be really rude of us to just leave them out here alone.."

"Break has a point Gil.."

"UUHHHGGGG….. do either of you have any idea of what I am going through right now….."

Break ignored the comment and walked over to Gil and Oz. Then bent over to get closer to Gil and pokes him.

"You are just going to have to wait a little longer Gil-kun!" Break then turned his attention to Oz. "So… Do you want to be the babysitter or me?"

"WHAT? I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Haha! Well Break I think you should! I have to take care of Alice and if Gil is with me the she will find him….. and … We all know that won't be good….. Plus you were doing such a great job why stop now? *GRIN*"

"Hmmmm…. I can't help, but feel irritated after that last comment….."

*pouts* "I am not a child…"

"Anyways…. Its official Gil-kun! You get to sleep with me tonight!" *GRIN*

Pure horror was written all over Gilbert's face.

"W-what?"

Break grabbed Gil and put him back in his pocket and they went back to take the girls back to the mansion.

~LATER that night~

Everyone had already went to bed while Break and Gil where still awake talking in the dining area. Gil was sitting on the edge of Break's plate while Break was poking at a cake.

"So I am thinking tomorrow morning would be a good time to go… Right after breakfast!"

"Sure I guess Break….. as long as I end up my normal size sometime soon I will be fine.."

"I am curious.. Why do you want to be back to normal so badly? Don't you enjoy not having to do anything?"

"Well I don't like the fact that I can't do anything even if I wanted to…."

"You can do some things; You are now able to hide pretty well and you would make a great spy!"

"Huh? What makes you think that?"

"Well, Even I had a little trouble when trying to find you earlier today!" *pokes Gil a few times*

"Yea whatever…*pushes finger away* I would much rather be my normal self though…"

*Yawn* "Well I am getting tiered… are you ready to call it a day?"

All Gil could do was nod and think there is no way he will be able to sleep tonight…

Break picked Gilbert up and put him on his shoulder and began to walk towards his room. As soon as they arrived Break placed Gil on the bed and went in search of his night gown and something that Gil could possibly wear… Break came back with a tiny night gown and his own.

"Here! Try this!" *hands Gil the tiny night gown*

"Where did this come from?"

"it's one of Emily's" *smile*

"Wait a second…. You dress up Emily?"

"Hey! She has to have comfortable sleep wear as well!"

Gilbert started to examine the night gown.. it looked kind of big… T^T He was smaller than Emily…. He held it in front of him and got depressed… Until he saw Break in the corner of his Eye.

"BREAK! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Ummm… Changing…"

"DON'T DO THAT OUT IN THE OPEN LIKE THAT!"

"Why not? We are both guys.."

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED! GO CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING!"

"Why don't you just close your eyes?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT THERE!"

"I always change right here! And this is my room! Just CLOSE your EYES!"

"FINE!"

Gilbert closed his eyes while Break changed and Break purposely threw his clothes on top of Gilbert.

"!"

"Sorry I didn't catch that! *snicker*"

Break sat on the bed and waited for Gilbert to find his way out. Soon enough Gil found his way out and he had the night gown on along with him holding his day clothes in his arms. He put them down nicely and then ran towards Break in another fit of rage and started punching his leg.

"GGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GEEZ! DANG IT!"

"HAHAHAHA! Calm down!"

*huff* *huff* "Geez….. Break….."

*giggle* "Well I am going to bed now!"

Break got situated under the covers and waited until Gil was also comfortable, before blowing out the candles. Break was in the middle of the Bed and Gil was to the far side as far away as he could get away from Break. The light of the full moon filled the room and Break looked over towards Gil.

"Aww… Why so far away?"

"Leave me alone Break! I am trying to sleep!"

Break snickered and then reached over and pulled Gilbert close to him.

"GGGAAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"To bad… I accidently left Emily over there so just deal…"

Break was holding Gil in his hands and quickly fell asleep. Gilbert quickly realized that Break had fallen asleep and tried to get away.

"Oh no! I am stuck! CURSES!"

Time was passing very slowly for Gilbert. He was just lying there staring at the ceiling.. Trying to stay awake… This was just too weird for him, but he was REALLY sleepy…. Then Break started to move!

*gulp*

Break didn't let go of Gil… Break turned on to his back and placed the hand that was holding Gil on his chest… Gilbert was lying on his stomach with Break's hand on top of him! Gil was still stuck…

"Dang it!... Wait a sec. What is that sound?"

Gilbert stopped to listen….

"I can hear Break's Heart Beat!"

So there he was stuck with Break.. The rising and falling of Break's chest was kind of rocking him to sleep… and soon enough Gilbert had finally fallen asleep…

**Sorry that it took me forever to update… I have been busy with work this week… T^T**

**Anyways I am enjoying writing this story! XD**

**I am really sorry for the OC-ness...**

**If you haven't already notice I am a total Break fanatic! XDDD**

**I don't own Pandora hearts **

**R&R**

**I will update soon this time! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! CHAPTER 3! *does a happy dance*XD**

Gilbert awoke the next morning to find he was all alone in the bed. He quickly sat up and looked around the room, but he didn't see Break anywhere….

"Break? Are you in here?"

There was no answer.

*gulp* "What if he pops out of nowhere and try's to scare me again…. T^T"

Gilbert shook his head and decided to look for his clothes. He looked to his right and saw them on the night stand next to the bed. He got up, walked over, and stood on the edge of the bed…

"It looks like I am going to have to run and jump to be able to get over there…"

Gilbert took a few steps back and then went running towards the night table. HE jumped and landed onto the stand.

"YES!" *fist pumps the air*

Gilbert was quite proud of himself and went to grab his clothes and changed behind the candle that was on the stand as well. Once he was done he sat down and waited for Break to appear…. And soon enough the cabinet shook a little…

"There he is…. *sigh*" *rest head on hand*

The Cabinet doors opened and out came Break!

"Good morning Gilbert-kun! How are you this morning?"

He walked over, put his hand on the stand, and looked down at Gil with his usual grin.

*sigh* "Fine I guess…. When are we going to leave?"

"Well, I said after Breakfast so here eat up!"

Break pulled out a bag that had a biscuit in it… He took it out of the bag and placed it next to Gil.

"Eat as much as you want… I already ate~" *smile*

Gilbert looked at the biscuit and then at Break.

"Ummm… Thanks"

Break continued to smile while he pulled out some candy to eat. He then walked over to the window and waited for Gil to be done. Gilbert ate as much as he wanted which wasn't much because he didn't like to eat a whole lot in the morning.

"OK! I am done now! Can we go now?"

Break looked at Gil, walked over, and looked at the biscuit…

"You didn't eat very much…"

"What? Did you really think I was going to eat the whole thing?"

"No… But I thought you would eat more than that…. Now it's wasted…" *Fake pout face*

Gil blinked a few times while looking at Break before responding.

"….. So if you don't want it wasted then you eat it…" Gil said with an 'are you kidding me' look on his face.

*sigh* "I guess I could give it to the birds…"

"Why does it MATTER!"

"It's not very nice of you to waste things Gil-kun." Break said smiling because he knew the Gilbert was getting irritated again.

"UUUHHHHGGGGG…. Can we just go now?"

"I suppose…" *sigh*

Break picked up Gilbert and walked outside to a carriage.

"Oh hello Oz-kun!"

"Good morning Break and Gil!"

"OZ! WHAT are you doing here?"

"I decided to come too silly! I thought it would be fun to visit the place Break was talking about this morning!"

Gil looked at Break… "So... Where are we going?"

Break entered the carriage and sat next to Oz. Break placed Gil on the seat in between himself and Oz.

"Well… You will find out when we get there~" *GRIN*

Gil sat down and crossed his legs and arms. He sat there with an 'I HATE YOU' face.

The trip was silent and awkward…. Break and Oz were staring out the window while Gil was stuck in the middle trying to think of something to say to start a conversation…..

"_Ugh… the silence it killing me…. I need to say something…" _Gilbert looked at Oz and then Break. "Soooooooooooooo…. How much longer?" Gil said face palming himself…

Break looked at Gil "hmm? Oh we are here!~" Break said pointing outside.

Oz pick up Gil and looked out Break's window.

"Woah! That place looks creepy!"

"Um Break… are you sure coming here will help me in any way what so ever?"

"haha! Of course!" *GRIN*

The carriage stopped and the three of them got out and looked at the abandoned building. Break started walking towards the entrance and then looked back.

"Are you coming?"

Both Oz and Gil looked at each other unsure if this old building was safe to enter. Gil who was standing on Oz's shoulder started to sweat when Oz started to follow Break… Oz quickly caught up to Break and walked beside him until they reached a door. Break knocked on the door a few times and before the door opened he quickly grabbed Gil and shoved him into his pocket…

"BREAK WH—!" Gil was cut off when Break covered his mouth.

The door opened and both Oz and Gil were shocked to see who opened the door!

"ADA?" Oz said with shock all over his face.

"Oh hello Brother! And Good morning Break-sama!"

"Good morning Ada! Do you have the potion ready?"

"POTION? *Oz then looked at Ada's outfit* Ada why are you dressed up in a witch costume?"

"Break visited me last night and asked me to make a potion for him!" Ada ignored her obviously shocked brother's last question and looked back at Break. "Yes Break-sama it's ready! But I am curious… Why do you need a 'drink me' potion?"

And this is when Gilbert decided to show himself! He was tiered of hiding and he knew he could trust Ada.

"Because of me!" Gilbert popped his head out from Break's pocket and looked at Ada.

Break had to admit…. He was a bit shocked that Gil showed himself to Ada so quickly. Ada stared at Gilbert and her eyes got a starry!

"Gilbert you look sooo CUTE!" Ada then started to do one of those fangirl squeals!

"Huh?"

"What?"

*Snickering with sleeve covering mouth*

Gilbert looked up at Break and glared at him.

"Hahaha! So Ada how about that potion!"

"Oh yes! One second!"

Ada ran to the back of the room and grabbed the potion and then ran back to give it to Break.

"Here you go! I am pretty sure all that Gil has to do is drink it! Easy as that!" *kind smile*

"Ah thank you very much Ada!"

Gil looked at the potion in Break's hand and then at Ada. "Thank you soooo much! I am finally going to be my normal size again!" Gil said very happily!

"Awww… I was hoping to play with Gil some more….."

Gil looked at Oz and decided it wouldn't hurt to be small for a little longer. "Hey Oz… How about I drink the potion when we get back the Rainswoth mansion that way you can 'play' with me until we get there."

Oz's eyes got all starry and cute "YAY!"

Break pulled Gil out of his pocket and placed him in Oz's hands. And Oz began to cuddle with Gilbert.

*sigh*

Break watched in amusement and then turned his attention to Ada.

"Thank you again Ada! We will be going now!"

"Okay then! Please come visit me again you guys!"

Once the three of them went outside and got into the carriage and left Ada felt like she forgot something….

"hmmmm….. I am sure it was nothing!"

In the carriage Oz was still cuddling with Gilbert while Break couldn't help but watch in amusement!

"O-okay OZ! You can stop now!"

"Awww! But I don't want to stop!" *continues cuddling*

*chuckle*

While Oz continued Break looked at the bottle he was holding.

"_So this is supposed to return Gilbert-kun to normal? Hmmm….."_

As soon as the carriage stopped Break grabbed Gil and walked outside. He placed Gil on the ground and knelt down to tilt the bottle so Gil could drink. Gilbert drank about half of the liquid and started to feel funny…. Break and Oz stood back and watched. Then Break's and Oz's Eyes got big as Gil changed size….

"Oh Geez….. Somehow I knew this was going to happen…"

"WOW GIL! YOU ARE GOING TO BE EVEN MORE FUN TO PLAY WITH!"

**Sorry for the lame cliff hanger, lame chapter, and lateness….. T^T**

**I am also really sorry for the OOC-ness T^T**

**Now to start working on the next chapter! *fist pumps the air*IT WILL BE BETTER!**


End file.
